


Shirtless

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [51]
Category: Reluctant Persuaders (BBC Radio)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy is shirtless at the office. Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirtless

**Author's Note:**

> Written during fandot creativity night  
> Prompts: shirt/subtle
> 
> Characters belong to Ed Rowett

\- I’m back.

 

\- Finally! I’ve been waiting for ages!

 

\- Teddy, why are you shirtless? The dog jewellery guy is not here, is he? You know you don’t have to take off your shirt every time you see him, right?

 

\- But it’s become sort of our thing. And it’s quite nice to be shirtless, anyway he’s not here, it’s just us.

 

\- It still doesn’t explain why you have no shirt on, Ted.

 

\- Because it’s just us here. Amanda stepped out, Hardacre is locked up in his office because it’s Tuesday and Laura ran when she heard it was just me left here.

 

\- So it’s just us?

 

\- Just us.

 

\- And you’re shirtless.

 

\- I am.

 

\- Not exactly subtle, are you?

 

\- Don’t see why I need to be. We’ve wasted enough time already.

 

\- But we’re at work.

 

\- So what?

 

\- A client might walk in.

 

\- When did that ever happen, Joe?

 

\- But Laura’s not there to stop them.

 

\- Nobody will come.

 

\- They might…

 

\- They won’t.

 

\- You’re shirtless.

 

\- I know…

 

*Ripping sound*

 

\- Ted, that was my nice shirt!

 

\- Not anymore.


End file.
